Contest
by GadgetCatFromTheFuture
Summary: This is a contest. Whoever sends me the most accurate translation wins the ability to submit an idea to me.


KaiserNeko: The following is a parody of the fan base. Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z,, is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation, all. Please support the official release.

(Theater of Morning Mood / Peer Gynt Suite No.1)

Oh God patch of marijuana: My farmer! I mean, yeah carrot patch .. my ... uh!

Farmer: I start doing what will happen in this situation the United States of sensible middle-aged any better: get the MAH gun!

Computer: Hi, there is an open bar .. Welcome to Earth

Farmer: Sonic hedgeho of Holy crap - No, it's alien! Foreigners holy SH * t!

Raditz: Finally, this plan dead wait .. what crap? Kakarot Did you ruin this? Oh goddamnit who I knew I should have sent a Turles

Farmer: to say to stop thinking good cool things he (thinks)!

Farmer: Hey, you!

The Farmer: Farm genius (believe), genius!

Raditz: to see him Oh, he thinks he's people. Your power level Whats almost human? Probably five,?

Farmer: to protect me, gun!

Hey: Raditz! No! Bad man!

Farmer: DamnitIvotedforBush!

Bad: Raditz! And get back right now, I am sorry, please tell me! Human? H-U-U-UMAN? The father was said to be that I can not keep the Appule why this is ...

Wasteland ol 'good: Piccolo! Yes! It is the best training or the other some for sure! Damn ... I'm lonely. As well, there is a possibility by checking the MySpace. No new friend requests comment N. Damn. Well, I have a Tom to you at least. Are always there for me.

Hey: Raditz! You! Do you have Kakarot? Seriously, If you're a stay still! I need to kill this planet, to talk to you about sales! It's really important! Oh, wait a minute. You're not Kakarot. My bad!

Piccolo: I have green skin, a turban and pointed ears. Oh yeah, I must look like a lot of other people!

Ah huh smartass: Raditz? I do not understand the smartasses. I will prepare yourself for the signature attack me. DOUBLE Date -

No: Vegeta3986!

Eh: Lanipator?

Give me MIC: Vegeta3986!

Lanipator: What-NO NO! Come on man!

Give me MIC: Vegeta3986!

Lanipator: It's a real attack!

Vegeta3986: No, it's not!

Lanipator: Fine! Here, I take it. I go to practice Vegeta ... my ass just right!

Raditz: (another voice) Prepare yourself for the signature attack of me now! Keep an eye also hmm - BIR! High power level!

I: What the hell Piccolo! It was not going to kill me you?

Raditz: Oh, we go there. The average value that is set by the man of the green, in view of the farmer, there is a possibility of kakarrot of this man - Oh, screw it on, I'm going to check anyway!

Piccolo: Fine! Ahead please. You do not want the company of you anyway! I ... Tom?

(You can play from the radio of the bloomers "Girls of Cyndi Lauper just a" want to enjoy)

Bulma: Hey, I'm here!

Kuririn: boobs! I mean, bloomers! Hey ...!

Bloomers: Since oooookay .., how it's going?

Roshi: I'm drinking OJ! It is applejuice now! It's beer: Now Roshi! YAY beer!

Where is the yum cha: So Kuririn?

I think I,'s cheating bastard to me: bloomers!

Do you say it: Why Kuririn?

(Flashback)

Yum cha: bloomers! It does not look all right lithium OH's totally what it's like. I can live here still? Please do? Before I used to live in the desert. And you did you change the litterbox of Puar yet?

Puar: I made boomboom!

Kuririn: Oh, are you serious? Yum cha? Because it's char is a very outside, I single?

Hey guys: Goku!

Bulma: Goku!

Kuririn: What TAIL-I mean, do you wait?

Goku: Ha ha ha!

Buruma: Well, Goku that I help will not be able to notice that the 5-year-old you're carrying

Children because you picked up in the middle of the woods we are when it did not mean that you can go around stealing children only Goku ..: Kuririn

Goku: Erm of, all right ... is my son this is actually

What twist: M. Night Shyamalan!

Oh WOW: bloomers! I guess the meaning that you know ... your last resort

I know what: Goku?

Amazing chicka bow amazing ... you know: Roshi

Goku: noise what you are making What? ?

Kuririn, Bulma, and Roshi: (thinks) Oh my God, of his parents!

Little guy's gonna start training when: So Kuririn?

Goku: In fact, Chi Chi has done his research. She wants to be what is called ... it he grows?

A responsible member and productive society: Kuririn?

There it is Ramee, it: Goku!

Goku: son a little, come here! Stop playing with the turtle. We do not need people to say things ...

Dragon Ball on his head to become a little: bloomers? Do not become a target for the bad guys put them to him in that condition?

Goku: Oh come, I'll strong enough who to to beat, I who broke the Piccolo - A POPO is there, what is the HOLY black?

Roshi: What's the problem?

Goku: I felt the power level of the losing streak ... Kuririn more larger than ... just right!

Kuririn: ... You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy ..

The Goku: (thinks) he is approaching ..!

Kuririn: Grasp the Gohan, we, INSI - should not put him

Oh son of ...: Kuririn

Raditz: took a while to come here it is, finally you I found ... Kakarot

Goku: ... what?

Raditz is: so, is the name of your it

Goku: ... what?

The name given to the previous sent you to this planet we: Raditz!

Goku: ... what?

You hit the head .. you because you did not children: Raditz?

Goku: .. what?

Raditz: Oh, for the sake of God, Listen to me! To take over the Earth, you were sent here as a child. You're part of the race of the dead of the super warrior of the galaxy called Saiyan. Off at the beginning of this expositional onslaught; I.. It is your brother!

It's his brother even so: Kuririn? Wow, the meaning will be that you are involved in many of the events of the future, you may need it right? Right?

* It was owned by the Kuririn: 1 *

Kuririn: What I said?

: Hey Goku! Stop to beat Krillin!

Why: Raditz?

Goku: Since you would be breaking the house of turtle!

Stop breaking the turtle house .. yea ..: Kuririn

Goku: So, you thing for what here? Dragonballs?

Raditz: .. Dragon what?

Dragonballs you know: Goku? 7 of them, as immortal, Is there a grant that you want to wish any?

Bloomers or panties: oolong tea!

Do you heard it Vegeta: Nappa?

Vegeta: Oh yeah, we are going to Earth to get the wish of us completely!

Nappa: Yeah, we're going panties asshole's immortality ... I. Is what I meant, immortality, Vegeta right!

Get the damn pod .. just ..: Vegeta

Kakarrot, are here for your first I: Raditz

Goku: So, what we do? Did you make any a baseball game? Catch a movie?

Raditz: We are selling it for a profit in foreign monarch may not destroy the planet of our own or, after going to kill everyone on earth

Oh: Goku! Now as the people here and so, for the cause of all its I ... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gohan: Dad!

Raditz: I would not take this! Steal!

Goku: Quick! Somebody stop him! * Crickets * Damn Kuririn!

Kuririn: Hey, bitch, slap in the house I am, what excuse do you? !

Goku: I Mashi knee in the stomach!

Piccolo: You guys are pathetic ... what?

Goku: Hey .. Aw gee, I know you want to kill me and all completely, but today is a kind of a bad day, please look. My brother stole my child he just, it's alien but turned out, I appeared

Piccolo: Oh yeah, I was watching it, it was precious! Haahaa! Wahhahhahha! ... Sorry for your loss.

I want ... is to help get him back anyway Yeah ..: Goku?

Piccolo: whyyyyy?

Goku: I can be friends with on MySpace.

Piccolo: Tom, (I think) you've been replaced!

It is a Nestle Crunch bar: Now Roshi! It is gummibear now! It is nappa now!

Nappa: What the hell, wait?


End file.
